All I Have
by OhMari
Summary: (REPUBLISH) Aku tahu bahwa ia bisa memberimu lebih, sehingga kau akan menilai bahwa ia lebih baik untukmu. Tapi, tidakkah kau tahu? Ia memang memberimu lebih, tapi aku memberimu semua yang kupunya / Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Meanie, Seventeen, Minwon, Wongyu, Gyuwon, Wongyu, GS! / RnR yaaa:D
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Bagaimana? Sudah menentukan pilihanmu, Mingyu?" tanya pria tua yang sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Pria itu memasang wajah tegas di hadapan cucu di depannya yang saat ini tengah menunduk dalam.

Sang cucu menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya menghadap kakeknya, "Sudah, kakek." Jawaban Mingyu membuat kakeknya tersenyum puas, ia senang karena cucunya telah menetapkan pilihannya.

"Bagus, aku tahu kau bukan orang bodoh, Mingyu. Kau tahu dengan benar kau harus berada di sisi siapa. Kakek dengan senang hati akan menjadikanmu penerus kakek," kata sang kakek bangga.

"Maaf, kakek. Aku memilih untuk meninggalkan semua ini dan mengejar impianku menjadi seorang pelukis." Sontak hal ini membuat kakek Mingyu menjadi kaget bukan main dan wajah bangganya tergantikan dengan ekspresi marah. Sang kakek menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, namun Mingyu tetap menatap lurus mata kakeknya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Mingyu! Ah, jangan-jangan perempuan rendahan itu yang telah mempengaruhimu!"

"Wonwoo bukan perempuan rendahan, kakek! Jangan lagi kakek menyebutnya seperti itu!" Emosi Mingyu kini tersulut oleh perkataan kakeknya sehingga ia menaikkan nada bicaranya. Begitu pula dengan kakeknya yang sekarang bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju cucunya. Ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Mingyu, tak segan-segan ia melayangkan tamparan keras di wajah cucu yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaannya.

"Diam kau! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada kakekmu? Sepertinya perempuan itu benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk terhadapmu! Apa yang ia katakan? Bahwa kau bisa sukses sebagai pelukis? Sadarlah, Mingyu! Kau hanya akan berakhir menjadi orang miskin sepertinya! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat dari perempuan rendah itu?"

"Kakek tahu kenapa ia berharga bagiku?"

"..." Sang kakek menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan meminta cucunya untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Karena ia percaya padaku."

* * *

 **Mari's Note:**

Halooo, sesuai janji, FF K-pop dari akun MaryLavey bakal pindah semua ke akun ini :D Jadi mohon yg follow, follow yg ini aja ya hehehehehehe :D Mari juga mau ngucapin thanks a lot buat yg udah review di FF akun lama. Thanks to : **anotherdreamer626, DevilPrince, Whoyou, aliciab.i, seira minkyu, boonie18, Jeonwonyet, kjmwn, zahra9697, kimxjeon**. Serta buat semua yg udah fav maupun follow di akun lama, it makes me happy :D FF ini akan segera di update chapter-chapter selanjutnya, semoga masih ada yang berkenan baca dan welcome buat new readers yaa :D Follow akun wattpad Mari ya : marylavey. Kemungkinan Mari juga bakal upload FF Mari disana hehehe. Thankies :D


	2. Chapter 1

OhMari presents

.

.

 **All I Have**

.

Jeon Wonwoo (GS!)

Kim Mingyu

.

 _._

 _I gave you $10,_

.

"Astaga, Gyu-ya, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku khawatir pada pemuda tinggi yang berada di depan pintu apartemen kecilku. Mingyu duduk meringkuk di samping pintu dengan wajahnya yang nampak sangat berantakan. Aku memegang bahunya dan berusaha mengangkatnya agar ia berdiri.

Kutatap wajahnya, berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Namun saat kulihat sorot matanya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu, yang ku tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Mingyu menjadi seperti ini. Aku membuka pintu agar kami berdua bisa masuk ke dalam dan membicarakan masalahnya lebih lanjut. Kami berdua masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa setelah aku mengunci pintu kembali.

Tanganku bergerak mengusap punggung tegapnya untuk menenangkan Mingyu. "Gyu, lihat aku, kumohon. Bicaralah." Kutangkupkan tanganku ke wajahnya dan menolehkannya ke arahku.

"Aku diusir oleh kakek."

"Apa? A-apa maksudmu, Gyu?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk memilih perusahaan atau cita-citaku sebagai pelukis. Aku memilih menjadi pelukis dan disinilah aku." Aku paham sekarang masalah apa yang sedang dihadapinya, Mingyu juga sebenarnya telah membicarakan hal ini denganku beberapa kali.

"Kau tahu betul konsekuensinya kan, Gyu? Aku percaya apapun keputusan yang kau buat. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nanti. Kau tahu benar bahwa dengan memilih menjadi pelukis kau akan kehilangan dukungan kakekmu."

Mingyu menangkupkan tangannya ke tanganku yang berada di pipinya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil berkata, " Bukankah aku punya kau, Won? Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu mendukungku apapun yang terjadi nanti."

"Percayalah, aku hanya akan pergi jika kau yang memintaku, Gyu. Kuharap kau sadar bahwa yang bisa kuberikan hanyalah dukungan dan cinta. Jadi-"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Mingyu telah memotongnya, "Dan itu cukup untukku." Setelahnya senyum timbul dari kedua belah bibir kami dan ia memelukku dengan hangat.

.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang, Gyu?" tanyaku sembari menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menoleh ke arahku lalu berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan part-time sementara ini sambil mencari order lukisan. Aku butuh uang untuk membeli perlengkapan melukis karena sebagian besar alat melukisku telah dibuang oleh kakek."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum senang karena paling tidak Mingyu sudah merencanakan masa depannya. Masa depan yang ia impikan selama ini, bukan yang diingini kakeknya. Mingyu terlihat bahagia maka aku juga ikut bahagia. Aku mulai menata sarapan kami di meja makan. Hanya sekedar roti bakar dan susu, tapi aku yakin Mingyu tidak masalah akan hal itu.

"Baguslah, aku suka dengan rencanamu. Oh iya, setelah ini aku akan segera pergi bekerja hingga nanti sore. Kau mau bawa kuncinya atau bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hmm, kau bawa saja. Sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih larut daripada kau. Dan, bisa tolong buatkan duplikat kuncinya?" kata Mingyu yang kujawab dengan anggukan mantap. "Baiklah, Gyu. Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Semoga beruntung!"

.

Orang bilang bahwa jika kita menjadikan hobi sebagai pekerjaan, maka kita tidak akan merasa bahwa kita sedang bekerja, dan harus kuakui bahwa perkataan itu benar. Aku memang tidak mempunyai hobi yang spesifik, aku hanya merasa sangat senang berada diantara anak-anak kecil. Untunglah aku dapat memiliki pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kondisiku itu. Bekerja sebagai guru Taman Kanak-Kanak memang tidak bergaji terlalu besar, tapi aku menikmati setiap detik yang kuhabiskan dengan calon-calon penerus bangsa itu.

Sebelumnya aku pernah bekerja kantoran, dan aku merasa tidak nyaman setiap waktu. Jadi ketika takdir memberiku pekerjaan baru sebagai guru TK, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain bersyukur dan bersyukur tanpa henti. Guru TK mungkin dianggap sebagai pekerjaan sepele bagi sebagian orang, tapi tidak bagiku. Justru aku merasa bahwa takdir seorang anak ditentukan saat ia masih kecil, maka dari itu aku berusaha membuat semua anak didikku bahagia dan tidak takut dengan masa depan mereka.

Pengalamanku inilah yang membuatku dapat merasakan apa yang kekasihku rasakan. Ia adalah seorang pelukis handal, namun tidak ada satupun dari keluarganya yang mendukungnya. Ia tersiksa, Mingyuku menderita ketika tidak ada yang menghargai bakat yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepadanya. Entah apa yang terlintas di pikiran kakeknya hingga beliau tidak mengakui bahwa cucunya sangat berbakat hingga membuat Mingyu menjadi rendah diri dan tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku dan Mingyu sama-sama sebatang kara tanpa orangtua selama ini. Bedanya, ia memiliki seorang kakek kaya raya, sedangkan aku hanya mempunyai diriku sendiri. Namun, aku memiliki kebebasan melakukan hal yang kusukai sedangkan ia harus terkungkung dalam penjara buatan kakeknya. Mingyu memang tidak terlihat lemah dari luar, tapi aku mampu melihat betapa hancurnya ia saat kakeknya tidak memperbolehkannya menjadi seorang pelukis. Mingyu memiliki dukungan kakeknya hanya selama ia mau menurut dengan keinginan kakeknya saja.

Tapi kini, yang kami berdua miliki adalah satu sama lain. Aku tidak memiliki bakat seluar biasa kekasihku, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk mengimbangi dirinya. Aku berusaha untuk selalu ada untuknya, terutama di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menengahi perseteruan Mingyu dan kakeknya. Jadi, aku melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan dan memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan Mingyu.

Kepercayaan. Ya, aku percaya padanya dan akan terus percaya padanya hingga ia juga bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ssaem?" Suara imut itu mengagetkanku dari lamunanku. Kulihat pemilik suara itu sambil mengulaskan senyum, " Ya, Channie?".

"Tidak apa-apa sih, hehehe. Chan cuma bingung kenapa Won-ssaem diam saja dari tadi," ucapnya polos. Kuusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih yang dibalas dengan cengiran lucu dari bocah 6 tahun itu. Inilah yang membuatku betah dengan makhluk-makhluk kecil nan lucu ini. Mereka memang terkadang nakal, tapi melihat senyum lucu mereka adalah sebuah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana? Gambarmu sudah selesai? Sini, ssaem mau lihat." Chan berlari kecil menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil gambarnya lalu menunjukkannya padaku. Saat kulihat gambarnya, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Seperti biasa, walaupun gambarnya masih berantakan khas anak kecil, tetapi gambar tersebut selalu ceria dan penuh warna.

"Wah, Chan memang hebat! Ssaem suka dengan warnanya yang cerah!"

"Hehehe, ssaem tidak bohong kan?"

"Chan sayang, buat apa ssaem bohong? Teruslah berlatih dan ssaem yakin gambar Chan akan semakin bagus." Chan menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat.

.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku, yang kuyakini adalah Mingyu. Aku cepat-cepat menutup panci sup yang sedang kumasak dan mengambil kunci untuk membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, benar saja, wajah tampan itulah yang kulihat. Sayangnya, wajah itu tidak tampak bersemangat. Aku berharap aku bisa pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sayangnya, aku tahu.

Kuraih tangannya sambil menariknya masuk setelah itu pintu kukunci kembali. Ia telah berjalan mendahuluiku dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Aku menghela napas perlahan saat melewatinya karena aku masih harus menyelesaikan kegiatan memasakku.

Tak lama, sup yang kumasak telah matang. Aku segera mematikan kompor dan mengambil dua buah mangkuk untuk aku dan Mingyu. Kutuangkan sup di masing-masing mangkuk dan setelahnya kutaruh di atas meja makan bersama dengan dua mangkuk lagi yang berisi nasi. Setelah meja makan telah siap, saatnya aku memanggil Mingyu untuk makan.

Ketika aku telah berada di hadapannya, wajah Mingyu tetap sama seperti tadi. Sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari yang berat baginya. "Gyu? Ayo makan dulu." Pria tampan itu memandangku sejenak lalu menatapku heran. "Kau tidak mau menanyakan kabarku dulu?"

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Untuk apa? Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja. Ini hanyalah hari yang buruk, bukan hidup yang buruk."

"Tega sekali kau," ucapnya setengah merajuk.

"Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, tapi bukan berarti aku akan ikut larut dalam kesedihanmu, Gyu. Perjalanan panjangmu baru akan dimulai, aku tidak mau kau sudah menyerah disini."

"Bisakah tidak mengomel dulu, Won?"

"Ya tergantung..."

"Wonnieee."

"Kalau kau bisa menghapus wajah kusutmu yang jelek itu, aku akan berhenti mengomel."

"Hmm, baiklah, dasar cerewet." Aku seketika menjitak kepalanya karena kesal dibilang cerewet. "Sudah, sana ayo makan. Aku lapar," ujarku. Mingyu lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dengan bibir yang masih dimajukan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

Sebenarnya aku juga sedih melihatnya sedih, namun aku harus menyimpannya sendiri sementara ini. Kami berdua harus saling melengkapi, jika ada yang sedah sedih, yang satu harus mampu menjadi kekuatan bagi yang lain. Aku tidak mau menunjukkan kekhawatiranku kepadanya karena aku takut ia akan semakin meragukan dirinya sendiri.

"Wooooniiieee, katanya lapaarr, ayo cepat." Terdengar suara malasnya dari meja makan yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menyusulnya di meja makan dan mendudukkan diriku tepat di depannya. Setelah itu, kami berdua makan dengan tenang dalam diam karena kami memang terbiasa tidak berbicara saat mengunyah makanan.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit bagi kami berdua untuk menyelesaikan makan malam. Mingyu memutuskan untuk menonton TV sambil melihat-lihat dokumennya, sedangkan aku masih di dapur untuk membuat teh. Tidak ada jarak antara dapur dan ruang tengah karena apartemenku memang kecil sehingga kedua tempat tersebut beserta ruang makan menjadi satu.

"Besok hari kedua, Gyu. Kau masih semangat kan?" tanyaku sambil membuat teh untuk kami berdua. Mingyu hanya menjawabku dengan sebuah anggukan singkat karena ia tengah merapikan dokumennya.

"Ah, iya, Gyu. Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu. Sebentar akan kuambilkan." Sebelum beranjak, aku meletakkan dua cangkir teh diatas meja, "Ini tehnya." Setelah itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang baca kecil-kecilan ku yang berada di sebelah kamar. Aku berjalan ke belakang meja dan mengambil sebuah kanvas berukuran sedang dan sekotak kecil alat lukis yang memang pernah Mingyu titipkan padaku karena ia takut kakeknya tahu kalau Mingyu masih membeli alat lukis.

Untung saja kanvas dan kotak itu tidak terlalu berat, jadi cukup mudah bagiku untuk mengangkatnya sampai ke ruang tengah. "TADAAAA! Kau ingat? Kau pernah titip ini padaku," ucapku bahagia. Mingyu yang saat itu tengah meminum teh mendadak sedikit tersedak. Matanya berbinar senang dan ia segera berdiri untuk memelukku.

"Aah, aku benar-benar lupa. Dengan ini aku bisa membuat 1 lukisan yang bisa kujual nantinya," kata Mingyu antusias setelah melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Lelaki tinggi ini segera mengambil alih semua peralatan lukis yang sebelumnya kupegang dan melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Haish, iya, sudah, ditaruh dulu, Gyu. Sekarang saatnya istirahat dulu, besok kau harus mencari kerja lagi. Aku besok libur, jadi kalau kau mau makan siang di apartemen, SMS saja dan akan kumasakkan."

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian menaruh alat lukisnya dengan rapi di sebelah TV. Lalu ia mengambil dokumen lamaran kerja yang telah ia rapikan sebelumnya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas lagi. "Doakan aku sukses ya, sayang. Aku masih mau menonton TV sebentar, kau tidurlah." Mingyu meraih pipiku kemudian mengecup dahiku lembut.

"Tentu. Semoga beruntung. Aku tidur dulu ya. Jangan tidur terlalu malam."

.

 _MINGYU's Side_

Ini sudah hari kedua bagi lelaki rupawan ini untuk mencari pekerjaan part-time. Seharusnya memang tidak sesulit itu untuk mencari part-time, tapi kesulitan berada di pihak Mingyu yang selektif. Alasannya bukan sesepele karena ia gengsi, tapi Mingyu mempertimbangkan gaji akan ia peroleh. Ia berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk dibuang dengan bekerja di tempat kecil, Mingyu butuh uang yang cukup banyak untuk segera memulai karirnya sebagai pelukis walau harus menentang kakeknya.

Alasan utama sang kakek tidak setuju adalah pengalaman ayah Mingyu sendiri yang dulu juga merupakan seorang pelukis. Awalnya kakek Mingyu membiarkan ayah Mingyu untuk mengejar mimpinya atas permintaan sang istri yang juga nenek Mingyu meskipun ia tidak rela.

Sayangnya, setelah sang nenek meninggal, ayah Mingyu kembali dipaksa oleh kakek Mingyu untuk berhenti menjadi pelukis dan meneruskan usaha keluarga. Ayah Mingyu yang saat itu sudah menikah saat sang ibu meninggal tetap kukuh ingin terus menjadi seorang pelukis. Sebenarnya ayah Mingyu sudah cukup sukses saat itu, namun karena terus menerus dicerca oleh sang ayah, ayah Mingyu kemudian stress dan karirnya menurun tajam.

Ayah Mingyu terpaksa kembali ke rumah dan bekerja di perusahaan keluarga. Ia melakukannya karena ia butuh uang untuk menghidupi istrinya juga anaknya, Mingyu. Sang kakek merasa sangat senang karena anaknya mau kembali dan meneruskan usahanya tanpa mempedulikan perasaan ayah Mingyu yang sangat hancur karena impiannya runtuh begitu saja.

Perusahaan keluarga Kim berjalan sukses selama bertahun-tahun berkat bantuan dari ayah Mingyu juga, sehingga sang kakek merasa sangat puas dengan keputusannya sendiri. Akan tetapi, suatu musibah terjadi hingga menyebabkan ayah dan ibu Mingyu tewas dalam kecelakaan. Mingyu yang saat itu tengah beranjak dewasa kini menjadi sasaran sang kakek untuk menjadi penerusnya. Kakeknya selalu menekannya untuk mengikuti semua keinginannya.

Ya, akhirnya kakek Mingyu memang memperbolehkan Mingyu kuliah seni asalkan cucunya itu bersedia meneruskan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Mingyu saat itu memang tidak terlalu berambisi, jadi menurutnya asal bisa kuliah di jurusan seni sudah cukup baginya. Namun, sejak bertemu Wonwoo, ia menyadari bahwa ia terlahir dengan jiwa seni yang kuat dan ambisinya untuk menjadi pelukis tumbuh saat itu.

Saat ia mengungkapkannya kepada sang kakek, beliau sangat murka dengan cucunya. Beliau memberi Mingyu dua pilihan, meneruskan usaha keluarga atau pergi dari rumah dan melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Mingyu akhirnya memilih pilihan kedua hingga kini ia harus berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri untuk meneruskan kehidupannya.

Mingyu adalah seorang yang berpendidikan tinggi dan lulusan seni sehingga seharusnya tidak sulit baginya untuk mencari kerja. Beberapa perusahaan memang membutuhkan part-timer yang berkualitas seperti dirinya. Sayang sekali banyak perusahaan yang membutuhkan pekerja yang bukan lulusan seni, melainkan ekonomi atau IT.

Sedangkan di perusahaan yang berlandas seni, hanya tersedia pekerjaan part-time bergaji sangat rendah. Alasan lain adalah, Mingyu belum mempunyai pengalaman yang cukup untuk menempati posisi yang baik dan gajinya pas walaupun hanya part-time. Hal ini membuat Mingyu sangat kacau, terutama karena ia telah mengalami hal ini selama 2 hari penuh.

Dengan hati yang panas, Mingyu kembali menuju apartemen kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya juga. Ia membuka pintu dengan kunci duplikat yang telah dibuatkan Wonwoo kemarin. Lelaki jangkung itu kemudian menutup pintu dengan kasar sehingga membuat penghuni yang satu lagi menjadi terkejut dan menghampirinya.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau kasar sekali menutup pintunya," kata Wonwoo.

"Diamlah sebentar, aku sangat lelah," jawab Mingyu malas.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Hmm, ya. Aku masih belum dapat kerja."

"Ah, begitu. Tapi tidak usah membanting pintu juga kan, Gyu?"

"Hmm."

"Gyu, jawab yang benar."

"Won, diam."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau mau mandi atau mak-"

"DIAM!" Mingyu yang kesal akhirnya menghardik Wonwoo. Sang gadis hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget dan menunduk sedih. Melihat kekasihnya begitu, Mingyu sebenarnya tidak tega, namun ia sedang banyak pikiran saat ini dan ia tidak mau diganggu.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri, tolong jangan ganggu aku untuk beberapa saat, Won." Kemudian Mingyu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih shock setelah dibentak tadi. Gadis manis itu akhirnya beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan meja makan lalu duduk di salah satu kursinya untuk menunggu Mingyu.

Tak lama, Mingyu telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung pergi ke kamar tidur. Wonwoo ingin mengajak kekasihnya untuk makan dulu, tapi ia takut akan dibentak lagi. Maka, malam itu, Wonwoo makan sendiri dalam diam hingga tanpa terasa tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hayhay, ditunggu reviewnyaa, saran dan kritik bener2 dibutuhin. Sankyuu


	3. Chapter 2

_OhMari presents_

 _._

 **ALL I HAVE**

 _._

Jeon Wonwoo (GS!)

Kim Mingyu

 _._

 _she gave you $20._

 _._

Keesokan harinya, ketika Wonwoo bangun, ia tidak mendapati Mingyu di sebelahnya. Ya, mereka tetap tidur satu kamar walau bertengkar. Kemarin malam Wonwoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis di ruang baca hingga larut. Kemudian ketika ia masuk ke kamar, ia melihat sang kekasih telah terlelap. Maka, dengan perlahan Wonwoo ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur di sebelah Mingyu.

Gadis cantik itu melihat jam di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Baru kali ini Wonwoo bangun terlambat, biasanya paling lambat ia akan bangun jam 6 karena ia harus menyiapkan makanan. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah sehabis menangis kemarin jadi ia sampai ketiduran. Wonwoo segera bangkit dari kasur dan keluar menuju dapur.

"Gyu?" panggilnya beberapa kali.

Sayang sekali hanya keheningan yang menyahut panggilannya. Wonwoo melangkah menuju dekat pintu dan benar saja, sepatu Mingyu tidak ada. Itu berarti Mingyu tidak ada di rumah. Hal ini membuat Wonwoo kembali merasa sedih karena kemarin adalah pertama kalinya Mingyu membentaknya. Ia takut bahwa kemarahan Mingyu akan bertahan lama, ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Menyadari bahwa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk bersiap menuju TK dimana ia mengajar. Jam masuk TK adalah pukul 9 yang berarti ia sudah harus berada di sana pukul 8.30, maka Wonwoo tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menangisi keadaannya saat ini.

.

MINGYU's SIDE

"Mingyu?"

Suara lembut seorang perempuan membuat Mingyu yang duduk di depan perkantoran menoleh. Perempuan itu adalah Jeonghan, senior Mingyu di klub seni lukis saat SMA dan juga merupakan pemilik sebuah galeri terkenal di Seoul. "Halo, Jeonghan-noona," jawab Mingyu seadanya.

"Wah, lama tidak bertemu, Mingyu. Apa kabar? Dan kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"Iya, noona. Aku tidak terlalu baik sebenarnya, dan itulah yang membuatku duduk disini."

Bisa dibilang Jeonghan sangat senang bertemu dengan adik kelas yang lukisannya sangat ia sukai. Namun melihat keadaan pemuda didepannya, Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dan tak sengaja matanya terarah pada map yang dipegang oleh Mingyu.

"Kau mencari pekerjaan kah?" tanya Jeonghan hati-hati.

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghela napas dalam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Jeonghan meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Mingyu yang membuat pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya. "Kau mencari pekerjaan seperti apa?"

"Saat ini aku mencari pekerjaan part-time apapun. Aku butuh uang untuk membangun karirku sebagai pelukis."

"Apakah kakekmu tidak membantumu?"

"Ia malah mengusirku karena ingin menjadi pelukis," ucap Mingyu blak-blakan karena pikirannya sudah mulai kacau saat ini.

Mendengar hal ini, Jeonghan sontak menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, "Astaga, Mingyu, maafkan aku."

"Tak apa, noona. Sepertinya aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan lagi sekarang. Sudah 3 hari aku belum diterima dimanapun."

"Ehm, Mingyu, sepertinya aku bisa membantumu."

Mingyu menoleh kembali kepada Jeonghan dengan menunjukkan wajah penuh harapannya, "Benarkah, noona?"

"Hmm, iya. Aku berniat membuka galeri baru tapi aku belum menemukan lukisan-lukisan yang hendak kupajang. Aku tahu kau adalah pelukis berbakat, maukah kau membuatkan lukisan untuk galeri baruku?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan menjawab Jeonghan dengan antusias, "Tentu, noona, tentu. Ah, tapi, peralatan melukisku telah dibuang oleh kakek. Maafkan aku, noona, aku tidak tahu mau melukis dengan apa."

"Ah, tenang-tenang. Aku punya banyak alat lukis yang tidak terpakai. Yah, bekasku dulu sih, tapi masih kurawat dengan baik kok walaupun saat ini sudah tidak kupakai karena aku sibuk mengurusi manajemen galeriku ketimbang melukis. Kau mau?"

"Tentu, noona."

"Baiklah, ini kartu namaku. Nanti hubungi aku dan kita akan mengatur pertemuan untuk besok di galeri utamaku. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada janji dengan temanku."

"Terima kasih, noona. Akan kuhubungi nanti." Senyum Mingyu merekah makin lebar dan beban di dadanya seolah terangkat semua. Gadis anggun berambut bob itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat janjian dengan temannya.

.

"Aku pulang," kata Mingyu. Tak lama terdengar suara kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju pintu utama. Sumber suara itu tak lain adalah Wonwoo yang wajahnya terlihat cemas dan kusut.

"Astaga, Gyu. Aku khawatir kau tidak akan pulang. Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi pagi. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu. Gy-" Mingyu segera memotong perkataan kekasihnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Ssh, diamlah, Wonnie."

"Kau sudah tidak marah?" tanya Wonwoo takut. Mingyu membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan karena kepalanya saat ini berada di atas bahu Wonwoo. Si gadis merasa lega dan ikut membalas pelukan Mingyu.

Mereka berpelukan sejenak lalu Mingyu lah yang melepaskannya karena ia ingin segera memberikan kabar bahagia yang dibawanya. "Kau harusnya tahu jika aku tidak bisa lama marah padamu. Oh ya, sayang, aku dapat pekerjaan." Seketika mata Wonwoo melebar dan mulai berair.

"Be… bena-" Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa bicara karena suaranya terhalang oleh isakan kecil yang lama kelamaan semakin menjadi. Mingyu menarik gadisnya kembali ke pelukannya dan mengusap kepala sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Se… selamat, Gyu. Hiks, akhirnya doa kita terkabul. Hiks."

"Sudahlah, sssh, jangan menangis. Kau harusnya bahagia, nenek cerewet."

"Yah!" Wonwoo melepas pelukan mereka dengan paksa dan menunjukkan wajah sebalnya. "Aku menangis bahagia tau! Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu? Tidak ada makanan untukmu malam ini." Wonwoo berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

"Yah yah yahhh!" Mingyu terbengong sejenak lalu berlari kecil untuk mengejar Wonwoo. Saat sang kekasih sudah di depan mata, Mingyu memeluk gadis cantik berambut panjang itu dari belakang. Awalnya Wonwoo berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Mingyu dan itu membuat si pemuda kesal hingga ia mulai mengelitiki pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa geli dan akhirnya ia pun tertawa yang juga disusul tawa Mingyu.

"Wonnie, sebagai hadiah, besok biarkan aku yang memasak."

"Aih, benarkah? Tidak beracun kan?"

"Yahhh!"

"Hahaha, iya, kau harus bangun pagi besok kalau begitu."

.

Bukan tanpa alasan Wonwoo mengatakan hal keramat pada Mingyu kemarin. _Bangun pagi_. Ya, Mingyu sangat lemah terhadap hal satu itu. Hanya saat ia habis bertengkar dengan Wonwoo kemarin, ia dapat bangun pagi karena tidurnya memang tidak terlalu nyenyak.

"Gyu, ayo bangun cepat. Kemarin kau janji akan memasakkanku sesuatu," ujar Wonwoo sebal karena kekasihnya bahkan tidak mau membuka matanya. Mingyu hanya mengeliat mengubah posisi tidurnya sambil menghindari gangguan dari Wonwoo.

"Gyuuu, banguuun, kau juga ada janji dengan Jeonghan-eonnie pagi ini," lanjut Wonwoo. Mendengar hal ini, Mingyu segera membuka matanya dan bangun.

"Kau benar," jawab Mingyu sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya agar bisa terbuka sepenuhnya. Saat matanya sudah terbuka, ia meraih wajah Wonwoo dan kemudian mengecup puncak kepala sang gadis pelan. "Jam berapa ini, Wonnie?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo menoleh melihat jam sejenak lalu berkata, "Jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Janjimu dengan Jeonghan-eonnie jam sembilan nanti, kau masih punya waktu untuk memasak untukku."

Mingyu mengangguk paham dan kemudian bangkit dari kasur. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo bertugas merapikan kasur karena Mingyu yang memasak hari ini. Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena ia begitu bahagia, untuknya juga untuk Mingyu. Ia juga menanti masakan Mingyu yang memang harus ia akui lebih enak dibanding masakkan sederhananya.

Baru saja Wonwoo selesai melipat selimut, ia mendengar suara HP Mingyu berdering. Ia segera mengambilnya dari nakas dan bermaksud untuk memberikan pada sang empunya. Tepat saat Wonwoo berada di depan kamar mandi, Mingyu telah selesai dengan kegiatan cuci muka dan sikat giginya. Kemudian HP itu telah berpindah tangan dan si empunya melihat nama penelponnya, _Jeonghan-noona_.

Tanpa perlu membuang waktu, Mingyu mengangkat panggilan tersebut, " _Yeoboseyo_? Ada apa, noona?"

 _"Yeoboseyo, Mingyu. Hmm, kau ingat kita ada janji pagi ini kan?"_ jawab sang penelepon di seberang.

"Ya, noona, tentu saja aku ingat. Nanti jam 9 di galeri utama noona, benar?"

 _"Emm, begini, bisakah kalau pertemuannya dimajukan? Aku baru ingat akan kedatangan tamu penting di galeri hari ini. Aku juga ingin memperkenalkannya denganmu karena ia adalah seorang senior dalam dunia melukis, kurasa ini kesempatan bagus untukmu,"_ ucap Jeonghan panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, noona. Dimajukan jam berapa, noona?"

 _"Jam 8 bisa? Maaf jika terlalu tiba-tiba tapi ia sudah akan pergi ke bandara pukul 9 nanti."_

"Tentu bisa, noona! Baiklah aku segera menuju kesana. Terima kasih, noona, sampai jumpa," jawab Mingyu penuh semangat.

Wonwoo hanya bisa diam karena ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, Mingyu sudah mendahuluinya berbicara," Wonnie, aku harus segera pergi. Pertemuanku dimajukan karena ada tamu penting kata Jeonghan-noona. Sudah ya, aku bersiap dulu."

"Tapi, makan-" Belum selesai Wonwoo menjawab, sang kekasih sudah melesat pergi berganti pakaian. Bohong jika gadis manis itu bilang jika ia tidak kecewa, tapi lagi-lagi ia ingin berperan sebagai kekasih pengertian. Toh, baginya jika Mingyu senang, ia akan ikut senang, bukan? Akhirnya Wonwoo melangkah dengan gontai menuju dapur karena memang sepertinya ia sendiri lah yang harus masak.

Wonwoo akhirnya memilih memasak ramen instan saja karena moodnya mulai memburuk. Sambil menunggu air mendidih, ia memutuskan untuk membantu menyiapkan tas kerja Mingyu. Wonwoo mengambil berkas-berkas penting, pulpen, sebuah notes kecil, serta handphone dan dompet Mingyu untuk dimasukkan semua dalam tas kerja sang kekasih. Tidak lupa ia menyelipkan vitamin pada bagian depan tas.

Setelah selesai dan yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Dengan malas ia membuka bungkus ramen dan memasukkan ramen ke dalam air yang telah mendidih. Di sisi lain, Mingyu sedang kewalahan memakai sepatu karena ia terlalu terburu-buru. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Wonwoo yang terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Mingyu yang sedang bingung.

"Ya ampun, sudah jam setengah delapan. Aaaahh, bagaimana ini. Tasku dimana tasku," jerit Mingyu frustasi.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Tasmu sudah kusiapkan di atas sofa. Barang-barangnya sudah kumasukkan semua disana jadi kau tinggal bawa saja," jawab Wonwoo yang terkikik sambil mengaduk ramen.

Mingyu segera mengambil tasnya di sofa dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Saat melihat gadisnya memasak ramen, Mingyu akhirnya ingat dengan janjinya untuk memasak. "Ah, sial, maafkan aku, sayang. Padahal aku sudah berjanji, tapi ini memang mendadak sekali dan aku harus segera pergi," katanya menyesal.

"Aish, dasar pembohong. Kuajak putus baru tahu rasa kau," balas Wonwoo pura-pura kesal. Mendengarnya membuat Mingyu tertegun dan wajahnya mengeras hingga akhirnya Wonwoo tidak kuat menahan akting marahnya.

"Buahahahah! Jelek sekali sih, Kim. Sudah kenal aku berapa lama kau? Masa tidak tahu kalau aku hanya bercanda. Sudah sana, ahhahahahahhahaa." Saking kesalnya karena ditipu, Mingyu menghujani pipi Wonwoo dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil dan terakhir pada bagian dahinya.

"Baiklah, doakan semoga aku berhasil ya, sayang. Kutebus janjiku nanti malam saja, oke?"

"Hmm, tidak usah berjanji daripada akhirnya tidak bisa kau tepati lagi. Sudah cepat sana sebelum kau terlambat. Semoga beruntung!"

.

MINGYU's SIDE

"Mingyu, ini adalah Tuan Lee yang sudah berkecimpung dalam dunia melukis selama 25 tahun ini. Tuan Lee, perkenalkan ini Kim Mingyu, juniorku di SMA serta di klub lukis," ucap Jeonghan ramah. Tuan Lee dan Mingyu saling berjabat tangan secara formal sebagai perkenalan diantara keduanya. Atmosfir diantara ketiga manusia berbeda usia namun seprofesi ini terkesan sangat tenang dan hangat. Mereka sedang berada di café kecil dalam galeri utama milik Jeonghan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Lee. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bertemu secara langsung dengan Anda," kata Mingyu yang sedang berusaha meminimalkan perasaan gugupnya bertemu dengan seorang pelukis senior yang hebat. Tuan Lee hanya menanggapi perkataan Mingyu dengan senyuman khas yang menenangkan.

"Sudah sampai mana kariermu di dunia melukis, nak?" tanya Tuan Lee tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Mingyu merasa ciut.

"Ahem, sebenarnya saya belum meniti karier sama sekali sebagai pelukis," jawab Mingyu lesu. Tuan Lee menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Hal itu membuat Jeonghan merasa dirinya harus membantu sang junior untuk mendapatkan simpati Tuan Lee.

"Ah, tapi Mingyu adalah seorang pelukis yang sangaaat hebat. Saya sendiri saksinya ketika menjadi seniornya dulu di klub melukis. Hasil lukisannya selalu diikutkan dalam pameran tahunan sekolah. Bahkan beberapa karyanya ada yang dipajang di pameran nasional. Sayang sekali ia terhalang restu kakeknya untuk memulai karier sebagai pelukis professional," ujar wanita cantik.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Aku percaya dengan Jeonghan seratus persen. Pemilik galeri lukis besar di Seoul tidak mungkin seleranya rendah, bukan? Selain itu jika kulihat penampilanmu, kau memang sudah sangat menyakinkan, nak Mingyu," kata Tuan Lee sembari tertawa kecil. Hal ini membuat Mingyu sedikit merasa lega dan berterimakasih kepada Jeonghan dalam hatinya.

"Tentu, Tuan Lee. Standar saya tinggi untuk menilai mana karya yang bernilai tinggi atau tidak. Bahkan saya telah mengajak Mingyu untuk berkontribusi dalam koleksi galeri saya yang baru," ujar Jeonghan bangga.

"Wah, hebat sekali berarti kau, nak. Bolehkah aku melihat contoh karyamu kapan-kapan? Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja," kata Tuan Lee sembari memberikan kartu namanya kepada Mingyu.

"Ah, tentu saja Tuan Lee. Itu adalah kehormatan besar bagi saya untuk menunjukkan karya saya kepada Anda. Terima kasih, Tuan Lee." Mingyu sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya dan wajahnya kini dipenuhi binar bahagia.

"Sama-sama, nak. Hmm, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, Jeonghan dan Mingyu. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Ketiga orang tersebut berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk datang kemari, Tuan Lee. Sampai jumpa kembali." Tuan Lee dan Jeonghan saling berpelukan hangat karena mereka memang sudah sangat dekat. Tuan Lee adalah teman dekat dari ayah Jeonghan dan ia telah menganggap Jeonghan sebagai putrinya sendiri. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap berbicara dengan formal di lingkungan kerja.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Lee. Saya akan menghubungi Anda secepatnya. Hati-hati di jalan." Kini giliran Mingyu yang berjabat tangan dengan pria berusia 50-an tersebut. Setelah itu Tuan Lee masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang telah sampai di depan pintu keluar lobby.

Jeonghan dan Mingyu kembali masuk ke dalam lobby dan kemudian berjalan menuju kantor Jeonghan. Jika café mini diletakkan di lantai 1 bagian depan, kantor Jeonghan terletak di lantai 3 dari galeri 3 lantai ini.

"Mingyu, kita ke kantorku saja sekarang. Kita akan membicarakan kontrak kerjamu disana."

"Baik, noona. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah menjadi orang yang sangat sukses sekarang ini. Ah, apakah aku harus bicara formal denganmu?"

"Sama-sama, Mingyu. Aih, kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku lebih nyaman bicara begini denganmu dibanding secara formal. Toh kita teman lama kan?"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu." Mereka berdua kemudian berbincang-bincang ringan sambil mengingat masa lalu mereka.

.

* * *

 **Mari's Note:** I'm back with this FF, review ditunggu yaaaa :) Karena responnya ga serame di At Gwanghwamun, jadi Mari butuh krisar kira-kira apa yang kudu Mari lakuin sm FF ini biar makin enak dibaca. Thank youuu :D

Special thanks to last chaps' reviewers : saymyname, pxv1314, seira minkyu, Devil Prince, WooMina - Jangan kapok buat baca & review yaaa, thankyouuu :D


End file.
